Grimlock
by MasterHunterNightengale
Summary: Grimlock, a young fox yokai finds himself in the land of equestria, what crazy adventures does his new life hold. Can he adapt to this new world? why does he have a strange attraction toward to a cream colored mare


[b][u]Everfree Forest, Equestria,[/u][/b]

The Everfree Forest is dark and dreary, despite being mid-day, the forest was unusually quite despite of all animals and horrid creatures that call it home. A low moan priced through the silence, a strange figure arose from the forest stretching and popping joints he took to his feet as he yawned. He was roughly five eight in height, and had short hair was jet black and fox like ears poking through it. He wore black leather armor and black leather boots with sliver metal plates on his lower legs and forearms, strapped to his back a blacked sheath with a sword.

He began to walk through the dangerous forest, pushing through bushes and trees. Within fifteen minutes, he came to dirt path; he looked down ways before deciding. To the left he saw nothing but darkness and more forest, but to right he could see touches of light poking through the trees. He continued down the right path, slowly walking down the dirt path, with in an hour he came to the edge of the forest. He looked down at a small apple farm below, pulled out pair of binoculars form a small pack from on his waist. He looked down to get a better view. Much to his amazement he saw colorful ponies instead of humans, as he placed the item back in to his pack, suddenly a mighty roar pierced the quiet serenity of the orchid. He quickly placed to eyes again a scanned the area a large and hideous creature crashed through trees of the farm chasing three small ponies looked fillies or colts based on the size, He dropped the item back in the pack, and charged in to action.

[b][u]Sweet Apple Acres[/u][/b]

It was any normal day during apple bucking season; the apple family was bucking away. Applejack and Apple Blooms were helping as well. Twilight and Applejack were getting the apple trees and placed them in the baskets, Fluttershy watched over the Apple Bloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who move the apples to be approved and sorted. This was done by Rarity and Granny Smith, after sorted the moved the apple that were to become cider to Rainbow Dash and Big Mac who were on the cider press.

The Celestial's sun was shining high in the sky, the ponies braked to get lunch ready lunch, While Granny Smith and Applejack prepared lunch, Twilight and the others conversed with each other, as the CMC went off to play. Lunch time had arrived after an hour of laughing.

"Girls, lunch is ready," Applejack called no reply. Applejack rang the triangle, to no avail. Screams soon filled the air. The fillies ran as fast as they could. A mighty roar bellowed through the orchid, a large manticore appeared crashing through the trees

"Applejack," Apple Bloom cried, taking shelter behind Applejack followed by Sweetie behind Rarity, and Scootaloo behind Rainbow Dash.

"Granny get girls in the house," Applejack parked, Granny followed it and swiftly lead the fillies inside." okay, girls get ready here it comes,"

The beast leaped in to the air pounce the group of ponies, only side by a strange creature the girls had seen before. Whatever it was fast and extremely strong. It sent the crashing in to a nearby tree. The strange creature landed on his hind legs and stood on them. It was roughly five eight in height, and its short hair was jet black and fox like ears poking through it. The creature some sort of black armor and black boots, sliver metal plates were strapped his lower legs and forelegs, strapped to his back was blacked sheath with a sword in it. He turned to the group of ponies before smiling, two pointy poking through his smile.

"Hey, you all okay," it asked smooth and gentle voice.

"Yah, who are you, what are you," Twilight asked in a nervous voice.

"Oh, where are my manners my name," He began but before he could finish the beast roared cutting him off. "You're awake already, fine then leave now or paint the ground crimson with your blood," He threatened the beast as gave it the most evil and blood thirsty eyes.

The beats charged the creature; his fore hoof reached up and grabbed the grip of his sword. He pulled out quickly as beast was on him. He dodges to the left and slash at the beast as ran past him. The creature fell grasping his chest as blood slow trickled out; he looked back a manticore turned around a fell to the ground. The emerald green grass became crimson stained with blood the manticore was dead. The odd creature stood up placed his sword back in its sheath. He walked over to the beast placed his fore-hoof on its head.

"Forgive me, but you left with no choice," he spoke with such care, in voice," Now go to all spirit my friend". He turned to the group once more took a step and collapsed to the ground.

Fluttershy rushed over to check the creature's injuries she rolled him on his back is injuries weren't deep, but to be safe she thought they get it to a hospital. She looked over at Applejack with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Big Mac, go bring the cart around," Applejack order, Big Mac did just as he told swiftly and without delay. The loaded him up in the back, Fluttershy and Applejack climbed in the back to keep him calm if it woke up. Big mac hitched himself up to the cart. "We'll call ya with an update," Applejack told her friends as the rolled away.

"I'm going to inform the princess about this; Twilight stated as she walked backed to the library, "she'll know how to handle this".


End file.
